


痴

by sjzjzksnxnji



Category: all九良 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjzjzksnxnji/pseuds/sjzjzksnxnji
Kudos: 16





	痴

1.  
周九良努力吞咽着粗大，用手握住露在外面的半截撸动，灵巧的舌头舔弄硕大的肉冠，青筋盘旋在茎身上一跳一跳的。伺候得累了，小孩儿吐出哥哥的粗大，用小脸蛋儿蹭蹭，“唔……你怎么……”  
  
孟鹤堂正在写文件，被伺候的正舒服，桌子下的小孩突然停了，向后挪了挪椅子，发现周九良正眼泪汪汪地看着他，“宝宝怎么了？”  
  
“我、我还没有喝到牛奶…”  
  
这一句话让孟鹤堂苦笑不得，只好揉揉小孩的小脑袋，“那宝宝要更加努力才行啊。”  
  
从小到大哥哥说什么就是什么，周九良重新握住哥哥的棒棒糖吮吸着，这一次更加卖力，吸得啧啧作响。直到小孩腮帮子发酸，所谓的“牛奶”才喷涌而出，尽数射在他嘴里，周九良的眼泪都被呛出来了。  
  
孟鹤堂看见这可怜的小模样，忍不住把小孩从地上抱起来，让小孩坐进他怀里，吻上红肿微张猫儿唇。宝宝的舌头香香软软的，甜蜜的津液夹杂着精液的腥膻味，让孟鹤堂忍不住越吻越深，直到被一阵敲门声打断才依依不舍地分开。  
  
“请进。”他的声音有些沙哑。  
  
谢金推门进来，把一沓文件呈在桌上，“孟总，半小时后的会议，您别忘了。”说完，意味不明地看了一眼周九良。  
  
小孩眼角有泪小脸儿通红，嘴角还挂着白浊液体，明眼人都能看出来这是干了什么。谢金扶了扶眼镜，退出办公室。  
  
周九良看着那个大个子离开，又把自己埋进孟哥哥怀里，刚刚那个人的眼神……好可怕。孟鹤堂亲亲小孩的额头，掰开小孩的双腿，把波点裤拉到膝盖。从抽屉里拿出润滑液，小小的穴口瑟缩着含进光滑黏腻的液体。  
  
性器缓缓没入，周九良一下绷直身子，穴肉紧绞让孟鹤堂进退两难。  
  
孟鹤堂柔声哄着，不轻不重的揉捏小孩软软的小屁股，另一只手抚弄着浅粉色的小家伙。周九良小奶音不住地往出冒，羞得藏进哥哥怀里。  
  
估摸着时间差不多了，孟鹤堂抱住宝宝狠狠抽插几下，每一下都戳到敏感点，周九良的呻吟声一浪高过一浪，最后惊叫一声射出来。肠肉一缩一缩的，夹紧孟哥哥的大家伙，夹出孟哥哥的牛奶。周九良累得软在孟鹤堂怀里，小屁股痉挛着。  
  
孟鹤堂用纸清理着小孩蹆间的狼藉，是不是蹭过那个软软的小家伙，引出小孩细小的呻吟。又亲亲小孩的嘴巴，给他提好裤子。  
  
“走吧宝宝，哥哥带你去开会。”  
  
  
  
周九良没见过这么多陌生人，都围着一张大圆桌，有一个漂亮姐姐指着大电视说话。等漂亮姐姐说完，孟鹤堂紧了紧怀里的周九良，开始说一大堆他不明白的话。  
  
所有人的目光都集中在孟鹤堂那里，周九良觉着别扭，总感觉有几双眼睛是在盯着他看，让他浑身不自在。  
  
一双水汪汪的眸子不安地乱瞟，突然对上一双眼，那双眼仿佛要把他看穿一样，周九良身子一僵，坐在孟哥哥怀里不敢动。那个人好像在对他笑，眼里全是笑意。周九良莫名紧张，钻进了孟鹤堂怀里。孟鹤堂又把周九良抱紧几分，继续和那些人说话。  
  
  
晚上————  
  
孟鹤堂用力贯穿身下的人儿，双手把小孩的腿折到胸前，狠狠摩擦那个凸起的小肉粒，密集的快感让周九良哭着说不要。孟鹤堂怎么会听进去，操进小孩最深处。  
  
“宝宝嗯……还记不记得哥哥告诉过你什么？”  
  
“唔…记得记得哈啊…九良一直都记得……”  
  
“说给哥哥听。”  
  
周九良被操得一句话都说不完整，但还是努力说着“哥哥啊、哥哥说不可以要陌生人的东西…衣服…衣服遮住的地方不可以给、给陌生人碰……”  
  
“还有呢，忘了？”孟鹤堂又在敏感点上顶了一下。  
  
“嗯啊…没有没有……”说着没有，周九良却支支吾吾说不出，显然是忘了。  
  
“还会撒谎了？”孟鹤堂按住周宝宝地双腿，撒开劲儿地操，周九良更是大脑一片空白，只顾着哭。  
  
直到做完，周九良还是没想起来还有什么，软软的屁股颤抖着，臀尖儿还是红红的，委屈的趴在孟哥哥怀里啜泣。  
  
孟鹤堂轻轻拍着小孩的背，给他顺气，柔声道：“宝宝忘了？不可以和陌生人走啊。”  
  
“记住了……”  
  
这个在雨里捡到的宝宝，拽着孟鹤堂的手，哭着说没人要九良了，没人要九良了……孟鹤堂想可能是小孩智力障碍的问题，要不然这么大的孩子怎么能说不要就不要了。  
  
捡回来以后，孟鹤堂有点后怕，万一遇到的不是他，小孩会不会死在雨夜里……  
  
  
2.  
  
周九良软软地挂在孟鹤堂身上撒娇，“孟哥哥，九良可不可以不去开会。”  
  
孟鹤堂刮刮小宝贝儿的鼻梁，“为什么啊？”  
  
“因为…因为……”小孩脸涨个通红，半天因为不出来。孟鹤堂从柜子里拿出一大包薯片给周九良，“不想去就不去了，要乖乖等哥哥回来哦。”  
  
“嗯！”周九良小鸡啄米似的点头。  
  
这次会议好像开了很久，天都黑了，周九良抱着大包薯片睡了一觉孟哥哥还没回来，揉揉惺忪的睡眼，见着办公室门开了，周九良也没看清楚是谁，以为孟鹤堂回来了，软软地叫了声哥哥。  
  
“这么快就想你哥哥了？”谢金关好门进来。  
  
“你……”  
  
“我是你哥哥的朋友，你忘了我们昨天见过的。”  
  
周九良看着眼前的大个子，还有圆圆的金边眼镜，“啊，是你啊！”  
  
“想起来就好，孟总让我带你去找他。”  
  
周九良正准备跟他走，站起来却犹豫了，怀里抱着还没吃的大包薯片，捏着包装袋的一角。“可是、可是孟哥哥说不可以和陌生人走。”谢金好像被男孩的话逗笑了，“你刚才还说我们见过的。”  
  
“是见过，可是……”  
  
“那见过还是陌生人吗？”  
  
“不是了。”  
  
“那你跟我去找你孟哥哥好不好？”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
两三下就把小孩儿绕进去了，谢金走在前面，周九良抱着大包薯片在后头跟着，一直坐电梯下了楼，跟谢金去了停车场。  
  
停车场空荡荡的，只有谢金每走一步发出“哒、哒”的声音。周九良越走越怕，这里阴森森的。直到慢吞吞地停下，小手把包装袋的一角蹂躏得不像样。  
  
“我、我不想走了……我想在办公室等他。”周九良埋着头，偷瞄前面的高个子。谢金闻言，转过身弯下腰，捧起周九良的脸蛋儿，“九良是不是孟哥哥的乖宝宝？”  
  
“是！”周九良真挚的点点头。  
  
“那就应该体谅孟哥哥，他很忙但是又想见你，所以只能让我来接你，九良不愿意给你孟哥哥帮忙吗？”  
  
“唔，九良愿意。”  
  
哄好了小孩，谢金牵着周九良的手送到车上，给小孩系好安全带，把车开出停车场。  
  
他开车的技术很好，四平八稳的，不快不慢。周九良坐在副驾驶上，小脑袋一点一点的。谢金一只手握着方向盘，另一只抚着周九良额头，让他轻轻靠在真皮靠背上。车里有不易察觉的烟草味，混合着周九良浅浅的呼吸声，偶尔有灯照进车里，恰恰让谢金的笑变得晦暗不明。  
  
到了地方周九良还没有醒，谢金抱起小孩，小孩就哼哼唧唧地往怀里钻，大阔步进了国际酒店，亲亲怀里人的额头上了电梯。数字显示到二十一，叮一声，门开了。  
  
走廊里很安静，厚实的地毯踩上去没有声音，在走廊末端是总统套房。把小孩抱进房里的卧室，扔掉碍眼的薯片。给周九良脱下鞋子，连同波点裤都被扒下来，接着就是短袖。  
  
在暖黄色的灯光下，男孩的皮肤仍是很白，胸前还有昨晚孟鹤堂留下的痕迹。谢金一寸一寸地抚摸周九良嫩白的肌肤，想着昨晚压着周九良的人为什么不是他。或许是嫉妒心作祟，谢金报复般地亲吻周九良的猫儿唇。  
  
“唔……”周九良嘤咛一声睁开睡眼，小手推拒着。看见小孩醒了，大手开始向下摸索，抚上两腿间软绵绵的小家伙。  
  
周九良更加用力，想推开身上的人“哥哥、哥哥说衣服…遮住的地方不可以…给别人碰……”谢金挑开小孩内裤边，轻轻撸动半软的小家伙。  
  
“那没有遮住的地方就可以碰了是吗？”  
  
“唔……不可以，都不可以……”周九良眼里噙着泪，用力推身上人的肩膀。谢金不耐烦地啧了一声，起身不顾小孩的挣扎，扯下周九良的内裤。  
  
周九良惊叫一声，手臂撑起上身往床头退，却被谢金握住脚踝拖回来，让周九良的双腿夹住他，又抱起周九良的腰，让他屁股离床，放在谢金跪着的双腿上，抓住小孩乱摆的双手压在膝盖下。“求求你求求你……”小孩摇着头，眼泪像断了线的珍珠，糊的满脸都是。  
  
谢金揉着周九良肉肉软软屁股，俯下身亲亲小孩的脸蛋儿“不要怕。”拿过床头的润滑剂，一只手在粉嫩嫩的菊穴上按压，周九良想挣扎，但浑身都被禁锢着，使不上力。  
  
润滑剂细长的小管伸进后穴，大股黏腻的液体填满小穴。谢金伸进一根手指，抚平里面的每一个褶皱，没想到嫩穴竟然一缩一缩地吸附着他的手指。  
  
怪不得孟鹤堂怎么喜欢这小傻子，原来是个极品啊，小家伙身上没有体毛，小肉棒还是浅粉色，小嫩穴也会吸。估摸着差不多了，谢金解开裤子，那物件尺寸可怖，一下子弹在周九良后穴上。  
  
“不可以…不可以…求求你……”  
  
对小傻子的请求恍若无闻，谢金扶着性器缓缓挤进紧致的穴儿。穴肉紧绞，似乎想挤出异物，又好像在挽留，夹得谢金闷哼一声。  
  
“小傻子，你知道你在干什么吗？”  
  
“呜不知道…不知道……”周九良抽噎着。  
  
“你的孟哥哥没告诉过你吗？”  
  
周九良哭着不说话。  
  
“你在挨操哦。”  
  
说完，托起小孩的腰，开始狠狠抽插，撞碎了小孩的哭声。在磨过某一个凸起的肉粒，周九良的哭声一下变了调，谢金瞄准了那一点猛烈攻击，他的哭叫渐渐变成呻吟，可眼泪还是不住地流。  
  
“子…啊~骗子…你说去找孟哥哥的……”  
  
“好宝贝儿，伺候好我，就嗯…带你去见孟哥哥。”  
  
周九良哭得泪眼朦胧，也不知道听进去没有。做到一半，谢金抱起来周九良，出了卧室。周九良生怕掉下去，赶忙环住那人的脖子，双腿缠住精瘦的腰。  
  
来了客厅，谢金抱住小孩的腰，直直坐到沙发上，周九良身体里的物件狠狠顶上小肉粒，激得周九良后背绷直，一股奶白色的精水射在谢金小腹上。小孩眼神涣散，软在谢金怀里。空气里小孩的味道淡淡的，精水也是稀薄的，想来孟鹤堂也没憋着，把这奶娃娃操熟了。  
  
“宝贝儿你告诉我，你多大了？”  
  
周九良还在高潮的余韵中，软软的屁股还在颤抖，说话间还带着鼻音，“嗯……孟哥哥说九良二十了。”气音儿夹着奶音儿，差点把谢金说的精关失守。握住男孩的臀瓣，慢慢向上抬又放下。周九良不应期还没过，眼泪汪汪地看着谢金。  
  
“我…我不想要了……”  
  
谢金停下动作“老实说，刚才舒服吗？”  
  
周九良乖乖点头“嗯。”  
  
“比你孟哥哥弄得舒服？”  
  
“唔……不知道……”周九良低下头，两根食指互相戳着。谢金也没想问出答案，干脆抱着小孩大开大合地操，周九良被顶的翻白眼，呜呜啊啊地乱叫。  
  
也不知道是什么时候没了意识，只记得有好几个人说话，周九良累得睁不开眼，赤身裸体地躺在大床上，给自己盖好被子，孟哥哥说不可以着凉。好梦总是会被惊醒，周九良是被身下的异样感受唤醒的，有人在吃他的棒棒糖！  
  
“唔……九良、九良没有牛奶了……”周九良难受得哼哼。  
  
“牛奶？九良这里有牛奶？”声音很低沉，和孟哥哥的一样好听。  
  
“孟哥哥…孟哥哥说棒棒糖里…唔啊…有牛奶……”  
  
那个人按住他的腿根，更加卖力地吮吸，说要好好尝尝牛奶。周九良早就浑身无力，没了力气反抗，乖乖承受，在出来牛奶的那一刻，周九良两眼一翻又昏了过去。  
  
至于被翻来覆去操了个遍都是后话了。  
  
  
  
  
  
3.  
隔日——  
孟鹤堂坐在办公室里，电脑分成四块，他办公室门前的监控，走廊的监控，电梯的监控，还有停车场的监控，谢金带走周九良的全部过程都在滚动播放。孟鹤堂揉着眉心，眼里是彻夜未眠留下的红血丝。  
  
宝宝会不会怕，会不会哭，会不会在他们身下辗转承欢，会不会也去吃他们那恶心的玩意儿，周宝宝会不会想他。孟鹤堂见过周九良被操得合不拢腿，蹆间尽是白浊液体的淫荡模样，也知道他的宝宝不懂得拒绝，即使是被掰开双腿操到什么都射不出来也只是哭，从来不会咬他的手臂让他停下。  
  
“孟总，您要的文件。”  
  
“搁在那儿吧。”  
  
孟鹤堂根本没心思看文件，这几天跟秦氏财团合并的计划让他手忙脚乱。谢金又是公司里的大股东，有绝对的能力让合并计划完美实施，根本动不了他。  
  
还得等。  
操！  
  
  
————  
  
周九良穿着谢金的大短袖，堪堪能遮住屁股，内里便是真空的。两只小手撑着落地窗，皱起小八字眉，眼睛往下瞧，希望昨天那个把他带来这里的人今天就能把孟哥哥带来，孟哥哥肯定想他了。秦霄贤从背后轻轻环住周九良的腰，“九良看什么呢？”  
  
“我在等孟哥哥……”周九良头也没回，还是朝下看着。秦霄贤手上一僵，微微收紧力道，把周九良箍进怀里。一只手顺着大腿往上，摸进衣摆下的翘臀，不捏，只是揉。温暖干燥的手触到周九良微凉的皮肤，肉乎乎的臀瓣好像越揉越软。  
  
“宝贝儿还疼不疼啊？”  
  
“现在不疼了。”周九良认真地回答着。  
  
“不疼就好。”  
  
周九良被抵在落地窗前，身后的衣服被撩上去，露出两瓣白白嫩嫩的臀肉，中间粉嫩的菊穴夹着秦霄贤涨得紫红的家伙。  
  
“九良，我的大还是你孟哥哥的大？”  
  
“唔…九良不知道…都好大…”  
  
一巴掌结结实实落在了周九良臀肉上，嫩白的肌肤迅速攀上红痕，“必须选一个。”  
  
“那就孟哥哥的大！孟啊啊～孟哥哥、孟哥哥从来不会打九良……”  
  
孟哥哥孟哥哥又是孟鹤堂！周九良的话彻底激怒了秦霄贤，手从腋下穿过抚上周九良的喉结，又掐着脖子猛的一用力，周九良便靠在他怀里。舌头舔过周九良耳后的小痣，把圆润的耳垂含在口中吮吸，身下的动作不停。  
  
“怎么那么想你孟哥哥？你孟哥哥会这么舔你耳后的痣？孟哥哥会含你的耳垂？你孟哥哥能把你操得这么爽？”  
  
会，都会，就是不会打我。周九良想这么说但是脖子被掐着，喉咙哽住一句话都说不出。怀里人的脸越憋越红，秦霄贤这才放开，周九良便是一阵剧烈的咳嗽，眼角挂着泪珠。  
  
秦霄贤温柔下来，身下的动作从疯狂抽插变成了慢慢研磨，“乖宝贝儿，以后不许在我面前提孟哥哥哦，记住了吗？”周九良不说话，秦霄贤又是一记狠顶“记住了吗？”  
  
“嗯啊～记住了……”  
  
  
  
4.  
几天下来，周九良一直被关在酒店里，那三个人一个叫谢金，一个叫秦霄贤，一个叫王九龙，他们都骗周九良说要带他去找孟哥哥，可都没有兑现承诺。浴缸里水温刚好，周九良脱掉王九龙的长衬衫，露出布满吻痕的身体坐进水里。  
  
可刚坐进浴缸里，眼泪就不争气地掉出来，他现在可想孟哥哥了。  
  
听到门把手转动的声音，周九良满眼期待地看向门口，可来的人还不是孟鹤堂，是王九龙。酒店的浴室都是透明的，周九良住的这个也不例外，所以王九龙一进门就可以看到小孩乖乖的坐在浴缸里洗澡。  
  
“九良今天有没有乖乖的？”王九龙扔下西装外套，朝周九良走去。“嗯，有。”周九良乖乖点头，“那可以带乖乖的九良去找孟哥哥吗？”王九龙捏着周九良下巴，恶狠狠地盯着他，“你最好忘了你的孟哥哥。”  
  
周九良被王九龙的眼神吓了一跳，王九龙就是那次在会议上盯着他看的人，仿佛要把他刺穿的目光周九良到现在都记得。王九龙脱光衣服进了浴缸，周九良知道他要干什么，也不敢反抗，乖乖坐到他腿上，撸动着粗大的性器。  
  
把小孩抱在怀里，挺动胯骨在紧致的穴儿里抽插，周九良抱着王九龙的肩膀，随着他的动作起起伏伏，一股稀薄的精水射在水中。  
  
“我可以问你一个问题吗？”周九良小心翼翼地问。  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“你们为什么要这样对我？”周九良的眼睛是水汪汪的，眼眶泛红，像是要哭一样。这个问题把王九龙问住了，一时语塞。  
  
  
  
5.  
另一头，孟老爷子见合并计划迟迟不见完成，随后亲自主持，为此还大骂了孟鹤堂没有上进心。孟鹤堂也只能受着，周九良被骗走，谢金和王九龙故意拖慢节奏，秦氏财团的掌权人也在拖延。这次老爷子亲自出马也算帮了孟鹤堂。  
  
前几天他就调了摄像头，知道谢金把周九良关在了国际酒店，甚至查清楚了门牌号。  
  
合并计划一完成，孟鹤堂就驾车去酒店跟前台要了钥匙，找到二十一层的总统套房，一开门发现周九良站在落地窗前。  
  
“宝宝！”  
  
周九良一回头，惊喜的看着孟鹤堂，又踉踉跄跄跑过去抱住他，原本笑得灿烂的一张脸哭得泣不成声，“孟哥哥…我以为…我以为你不要我了……”  
  
孟鹤堂拍拍周九良的后背，“委屈宝宝了，哥哥接你回家。”  
  
“嗯！我就知道孟哥哥肯定会来接我的。”周九良擦擦眼泪“我有好好吃饭，喝了好多水，胖了好多呢。”  
  
孟鹤堂看着比原来瘦了一点的脸，心疼地捧起来在额头上吻了一下，周九良笑出了满口的大白牙。  
  
  
  
6.  
那三个人也不怎么担心会再也吃不到小孩，这次孟鹤堂能为了利益不管周九良那么多天，保不齐会有下次呢。  
  
他孟鹤堂，并不高尚。

  
  



End file.
